


[Podfic of] Letters from the Northern Continent

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just figured that the first time Julian Bashir set foot on Cardassia after the war, it would be halfway around the world from Elim Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Letters from the Northern Continent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> I just finished re-watching season 7 of DS9 today, decided to read this story (an old favorite) out loud to my girlfriend, and on a whim, I recorded it. Please note that this is minimally edited and not done in my usual recording space or with my regular mic, so you will notice more background noise (such as my girlfriend giggling or my cat demanding dinner), but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I've read this story upwards of 50 times overall, and today felt like the right time to record and share it.
> 
> There's another awesome podfic by Twilight of this story available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/letters-from-the-northern-continent) on the Audiofic Archive.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/29rGp53) [22.8 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 47:30 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
